Little story of a Chair
by Mr.littleChair
Summary: J'ai ... Beaucoup trop regardé de fanart et de vidéo de Pewdiepie .w. Une histoire ... Pardon, de la Bromance est sortie de ma tête entre Mr.Chair et Stephano :3


**Titre: **A little day with you~ / Little story of a Chair..

**Genre: **Bromance of course 8D

**Rating : **… K+ … Je penses .-.

**Couples: **Stephano and Mr,Chair

**Disclaimer: **Alors là du coup, j'ai rien. Ni le jeu, ni même les personnages :pendu: Mr,Chair et Stephano revenant à Pewdiepie et le reste c'est le jeu Amnesia :3

**Note de l'auteur: **… Overdose de vidéo de Pewdiepie et de fanart oblige, j'ai eu une violente envie de faire une fanfic' yaoi sur eux deux °^°_ Yep. Des fautes .w. Beaucoup de fautes. Pardonnez moi petit yeux._

* * *

Il était là, abandonné dans une chambre vide, froide. En Chairemode, il attendait. Daniel, Pewdie, Jenni..Non, mauvaise idée que d'attendre Jennifer. Bref. Il attendait, n'importe qui n'importe quoi. Silencieux dans la pénombre, il entendait un grognement, une sorte de râle puis un long hurlement. Il ne le reconnu pas. Ce n'était pas Pewdie que le Bro' avait tué. Soupirant un peu de soulagement, il décida enfin de se lever. Prenant doucement un chandelier il se mit à marcher silencieusement, enfin, autant qu'on pouvait le faire dans ces longs couloirs. Des bruits bizarre, craquement, espèce de scratch, râle, grognement et cris lui collait à la peau, résonnait partout. Oui, ce château même si il y habitait depuis la nuit des temps le terrorisait encore. Il n'avait ici, qu'une joie, qu'un ami à qui tout confier. Stephano. Oui, Stephano, la statue française toujours avec Pewdie. Pensif ne pensant plus pour le coup à tout les bruits, il entrait, sortait, apparaissait, disparaissait, dans toute les pièces du château. Il disait vaguement bonjour à tout ceux qu'il croisait, eu du mal à passer à côté de Jennifer qui pleurait toujours le fait que Pewdie la trouve grosse et laide alors qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Se fit quasiment violer par Piggeh qui repartit faire une … orgie aussi tôt... Mis à part les bro' et autre monstre, la vie était belle dans cet immense bâtisse. De nombreuse cuisine, salle à manger, chambres, couloirs et sous-sol plus tard, il réussi enfin à trouver Stephano. En affichant un énorme sourire il courut alors vivement vers lui mais s'arrêta net en voyant Pewdiepie à ses côtés. Les yeux baissé, perdant le sourire, il se détourna lentement pour continuer son chemin tranquillement et se recevoir un **TELEPORTING NAKED GUY **sur le coin du visage. Longuement il eu un état de grand poker face avant de pousser un petit cris aigu et d'observer le corps chauve et sans visage, nu dans une position étrange à quelque mètre de lui. Soupirant, haletant, il se redressa doucement. Son chandelier n'était plus utilisable. Alors, plissant les yeux doucement il se remit à marcher peu à peu, beaucoup moins rapidement, très très lent à vrai dire. Et puis soudain, il se heurta à quelque chose. Plutôt doux mais moue, chaud. Il plissa d'autant plus les yeux et redressa doucement la tête pour pousser un cris face à un bro, pas monstre, une … autre version plus mignonne, sa version humaine voilà, mais tout aussi effrayante qui le regardait en souriant. Déglutissant il se mit à marcher vivement à reculons. Mais, pris en sandwich entre lui et un mur dans son dos, ne pu rien faire mis à par attendre un baiser, un viole ou bien la mort. Au choix. Il sentit l'odeur fétide de l'haleine de … 'l'Homme' au dessus de lui pour verser quelque larmes et d'un coup entendre un râle de douleur et sentir un liquide étrange séchant rapidement asperger sa joue. Du … sang ? Il rouvrit doucement les paupières. Le cadavre du bro décapité gisait au sol pendant que devant lui effleurant son petit nez une grand épée en or brillait, droite, sans faillir...

_«-Stephano !»_ vivement, Mr,Chair sauta dans les bras de son … 'ami' en pleurant, oui, il avait été terrorisé, lui qui ne bougeait jamais plus loin qu'une chambre et faisait toujours son 'Chairmode', marcher ainsi aussi longtemps et seul de surcroît dans ce château … En reniflant, se calmant en sentant pendant quelque seconde l'odeur de Stephano, il leva la tête vers lui pour sourire avec douceur et doucement embrasser sa joue.

_«-Si tu savais .. Stephano … Je t'ai cherché, beaucoup ! Mais tu étais avec Pewdie alors je …  
-Jesus Christ … Tu es inconscient c'est ça ? Sortir et te balader, tout seul sans protection ni lumière avec tout ces bro' qui rodent ! Ah …  
-P..Pardon, Stephano ...»_

En le regardant avec une bouille de chien battu, Stephano d'habitude totalement doré vira au rouge, ce qui lui fit une jolie tête orange et détourna rapidement le regard en repoussant son … 'ami' un peu plus loin en posant son épée sur son épaule calmement en souriant un peu. Il observait , et le trouvait … Plus mignon que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été terroriser et tremblait encore. Ses grands yeux bruns aux pupilles dilatées qui tressautaient encore un peu, ses cheveux bruns mouillé de sueur, son petit corps, blanc, frêle … Ses lèvres … Ses … lèv... NON ! Non, non et non. Il se frappa alors la tête d'un coup et un grand 'dong' ce fit entendre. alors, Mr,Chair ce mit à rire adorablement. Oui, c'était le mot. Adorable.

_«-B...B...Bref ! _**-bégaya Stephano-**_ A...A...Allons chercher Pewdie, il … il … il .. Il doit être perdu !  
-Oui ! Allons-y _** se rapprocha tout doucement de Stephano pour venir serrer fort sa main-** _Il doit être mort de peur ! Allons l'aider !»_

Main dans la main, souriant, Stephano orange comme … comme … Comme une … Citrouille tien, ils marchaient tout deux, une petite lumière dans les mains en parlant de tout et de rien, tuant une dizaine de bro au passage, pour retrouver Pewdiepie, et continuer, à trois, leur chemin, comme de vrai Bro's.

Little short End~  
_*brofist*_


End file.
